The contribution of stimulus-reinforcer associations to the control of instrumental behavior has been appreciated for some time by "two-process" learning theorists, and more recently in a rather restricted operant situation by those investigators studying auto-shaping. The present research program continues in that tradition within an experimental paradigm where (1) stimulus-response (S-R) and stimulus-reinforcer (S-SR) associations are both acquired on a multicomponent operant baseline, (2) the associations conditioned in any component are defined in relation to the response-rate and reinforcement occurring in other schedule components, and (3) the S-SR associations are studied with respect to their influence on "arbitrary" operants topographically unrelated to the consummatory response. Those factors responsible for addtive summation, subtractive summation and response averaging during stimulus compounding are explored. The contribution of conditioning history to stimulus control generated by current rate and reinforcement relations between schedule components will also be investigated. In that regard, procedures are suggested to develop stimuli once associated with avoidance or conditioned suppression into conditioned inhibitors. The customary positive covariation in response and reinforcement associations conditioned to tone and to light in stimulus compounding studies was eliminated in a systematic series of studies. These experiments indicated that S-R and S-SR associations counteracted each other when in opposition and enhanced each other when in agreement, with results intermediate to these extremes on compounding tests when only one association was conditioned. It appeared that associations of stimulus to a response and reinforcement combine algebraically in determining stimulus control. With this combination principle free-operant stimulus compounding studies were organized into a 3 X 3 S-R by S-SR association matrix. Extrapolations from these findings are applied to related generalization paradigms in an attempt to further functional integration.